As stated in the above-identified U.S. Pat. No. 7,662,188, during the described procedure, there is a pre-condensing and packing of a bone grafting material in a pocket between the sinus floor and the sinus membrane of a patient. This is accomplished using a bone condensing instrument. The present invention is directed to a preferred form of such a bone grafting material condensing instrument.